Of Stormy Skies and Distractions
by Akai-Pyon
Summary: Giotto's scared of storms. What can G do to help? GxGiotto


**Of Stormy Skies and Distractions**

**Summary: **Giotto's scared of storms. What can G do to help?

**A/N: **Haha, so, we had this wicked storm last night. And it inspired me to write this. I made it Giotto and G because I think this pairing happens to need more love.

**Warning: **Citrus, m'kay? Because I can.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reborn. Sadly.

-x-

**Of Stormy Skies and Distractions**

Thunder rolled, lightning crashed, and the storm whipped through the trees surrounding the Vongola mansion. Rain pelted the ground, digging holes into the dirt, as they lashed against the glass windows harshly. It was dark in the Guardians' hallway; the gas lamps had all been blown out by the wind that managed to get through the drafty walls.

In the room at the end of the hall, a certain twenty-five year old blond lay curled up on top of his bed, his knees drawn to his chest, his blue eyes squeezed shut, cringing every time a thunder clap sounded out. He whimpered as lightning flashed, illuminating the messy room. It was a room that looked lived in, with a desk pushed against the wall, clothes strewn all over the floor, a wardrobe and a large four poster bed. Books, on the shelf, were disordered, some of them with their spines facing the ceiling, others with their expensive pages dog-eared and strewn into various corners of the room.

Giotto whimpered, fear petrifying his entire body.

What if Spades caught him in this vulnerable position?

Or worse…Alaude. If the blond man came here…Giotto shuddered at the thought, burying his face even further in the orange patterned quilt, shaking. Suddenly, the door creaked open and he bolted upright, his eyes widening at the figure in the doorway, as lightning flashed behind him, throwing a blanket of shadows over him, obscuring his face.

Darkness surged back into place as the lightning died down, and the man in the door made his way over to the bed, after closing the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the goose feather mattress, his hand reaching out rather awkwardly to touch Giotto's shoulder. The blond dove into the touch, clutching at the lean figure that was now in his room, as thunder rumbled out, loud and fearsome.

He could the comforting smell of tobacco and gunpowder on the man in his room now, as he shivered.

"What kind of boss are you?" his right hand, and childhood friend's, gruff voice rang out, as G shook his head slowly, stroking Giotto's blond head. "You can't honestly be scared of thunder storms."

"I can't help it," Giotto mumbled. "It's not my fault that G's so scary."

G exhaled sharply as he placed both hands on his boss's slender shoulders, pulling the blond away from him. He swung his feet onto the bed into a kneeling position, and made Giotto look him in the eyes. Blue eyes met dark crimson orbs and Giotto looked away. G narrowed his eyes, shaking his boss.

"Look at me, Giotto," G said, keeping his voice soft. Giotto looked up reluctantly, cringing as thunder rumbled once again. The wind outside began to howl.

"Is there anything I can do to make this better?" G asked quietly.

"You can make it stop…" Giotto's voice was very soft, almost like a child's.

"How about if I just distract you?" the red-haired Storm guardian smirked. Giotto looked up, his eyes widening as he realized what G meant.

"N-Not now!" he protested, his protests cut short as G's fierce, warm lips crashed onto his. Giotto let out a soft moan when he felt G's hands ghost over the sensitive spot on his side. G's tongue invaded his mouth and Giotto arched his back, his chest pressing against his right hand's strong stomach.

They broke apart, a strand of saliva connecting the two of them as Giotto looked up, his face red, as he tried to regain his breath. His chest rose up and down rapidly, and his heart was hammering in his chest. He grew apprehensive of what was going to come next.

G shrugged out of his jacket, the white shirt underneath stretched tight across his broad chest, as his arms, lithe, with a firm but gentle grip, gripped Giotto to his chest. G rested his chin on top of the blond. "You're okay with this, right?" he murmured.

Giotto nodded, burying his face in G's neck.

He let out a small gasp of shock when G began to nibble at his ear lobe, his soft lips gracing butterfly kisses down Giotto's neck. G began to nip at Giotto's pale skin, leaving a hickey there, marking Giotto as his own.

He tugged at the buttons on Giotto's shirt, and the Vongola Primo, realizing what G was doing, helped as he shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it to join G's jacket. Skilled fingers began to tease and tweak at the perked nipples on Giotto's chest, and Giotto's breath hitched when G began to bite at them.

"Nnn…" Giotto moaned, his hands clenching the sheets. "T-That's not fair," Giotto panted, noticing that G was still fully clothed.

G raised an eyebrow as he sat up, admiring his boss. Giotto felt a strange sense of longing at the absence of the warmth on his body. But the feeling wasn't gone for long. Giotto eyed G as his right hand took off his own shirt, scarred, pale skin stretching as he skillfully whipped off Giotto's pants.

Giotto, unable to stand it for much longer, reached his hands up, trying to grab G's shoulders. G smirked as he reached down, kissing Giotto's nose. "Patience," he murmured.

"L-Like you're one to talk," Giotto arched his back again when he felt cool fingers graze against his erection. Why did G have to be so skilled at this? "A-ah…" he moaned into G's mouth, as the other nibbled on his bottom lip, fingers drifting up and down his shaft.

"I never knew you were getting so impatient," G whispered as Giotto bucked his hips into G's, feeling something poking at his stomach. From the way his own body was reacting, Giotto could guess pretty accurately.

G kicked off his own pants and turned around, a rather devious look on his face.

He flipped his boss over, but the movement didn't go unwillingly. Giotto was almost as eager. The blond got onto all fours, arching his back like a cat's, lurching forward just a little when he felt G's finger penetrate him.

When the finger was replaced by G's tongue, Giotto almost fell. His arms were weak, and it felt strange. "T-That's gross," Giotto gasped out.

G smirked, his right hand snaking around and tugging on Giotto's erection. Giotto shuddered, coming into G's hand when he felt G's tongue lap at his insides.

"But you like it anyway," G said as he pulled his hand away, licking bits of semen from his fingers. Giotto turned around, his eyes glazed over, his face red.

"And it's your own fault for looking so fucking adorable," G growled low in his throat as he began to kiss Giotto again, as violent and unpredictable as the surging storm he was.

Giotto felt a sharp tug on his head as G sat up. That's when the blond realized what G wanted. Giotto, shaking his head slowly, but feeling a slow fire burn in his stomach from the excitement, knelt forward, nipping at G's erection.

His hands gripped the base, as he deep-throated G's member, choking when G bucked into his throat.

He lapped and nipped at the sensitive skin, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"G-God…" G moaned, his hands tugging at Giotto's head. "G-Giotto, I'm going to…" he moaned loudly, his sentence cut short when Giotto began to play with his sack as well.

Giotto sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling slightly.

G grabbed Giotto's hips with one hand, his other hand sticking three fingers straight up Giotto's entrance. Giotto gasped out in pain, squeezing his eyes as he felt the pain of being stretched so suddenly and so much. G kissed away the tears forming, and then began to slowly finger fuck his boss. Giotto groaned and then, he was lowered onto G's erection.

He was being stretched even more now.

"So…tight…" G growled, still not fully hilted.

Giotto gasped as G began to move inside of him, arching his chest into G's face. G, taking the opportunity, began to lick at Giotto's nipples again and the other moaned softly.

Giotto wrapped his legs around G's waist, signaling for the other to move. G began to lift his smaller boss up, before bringing him down once again.

The pace was slow at first, but it soon quickened, and Giotto was helping the movement, grinding his hips every time he came down.

Giotto came after G slammed into his prostate and the tight clenching around G's member made the red head come, spilling his seed into Giotto's body. Warmth filled the lower part of the blonde's body, as his eyes glazed over, mouth slightly open.

He barely registered it when G pulled him off and lay him down on the covers, gently kissing his neck.

"Are you sufficiently distracted now?" G's voice was soft, tired, but still filled with love.

"Y-yeah…thanks," Giotto murmured, his fingers interlocking with the redhead's as they fell asleep.


End file.
